Palabras al Viento
by Notthatbou
Summary: Dos personas, dos manos entrelazadas, un beso entremedias. De la boca de Inglaterra, que había quedado perdido en aquella feria junto a España, escaparon aquellas palabras.


Esta mañana se me ha antojado escribir un SpUk (¡lo necesitaba! Les echo demasiado de menos *llanto*), y pues bueno, esto ha sido lo que ha salido de mis dedos (¡hoy tenía por fin un día libre!). Estaba yo un poco insegura con ello, pero como mi beta inWhite me ha dado luz verde aquí está el fic. Espero que lo disfrutéis~.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**_Palabras al Viento_**

_¿Dónde habrían ido los demás?_

Pasándose la mano por la cara casi desquiciado miró hacia adelante, donde su acompañante, de un modo u otro, se las había ingeniado para hacerse un hueco en una de las casetas de feria destinadas a los niños. Llamaba muchísimo la atención ahí metido entre todos dada su edad, pero parecía que no le terminaba de importar en absoluto; cuando uno de esos niños pequeños le echó la bronca, España se arrodilló para poder discutir con él al mismo nivel fingiendo una tentativa de pelea mortal, pero se desató el caos y todos se acabaron lanzando a por él. Inglaterra avanzó un par de pasos para acercarse a espetarle que ya se había metido en un lío, satisfecho además de poder disfrazar bajo enojo su preocupación. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca resultó que España ya había resuelto su problema: entre risas, tomó al chico que le había gritado en un principio y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas para así ambos poder continuar trabajando en la caseta de manualidades infantiles. Ya de los nervios volvió a su posición, de pie delante del puesto y con cara de _se me está yendo la tarde entera en nada por culpa de tu tontería_, como si nunca hubiere pretendido acudir en ayuda del español.

Como la percepción de España no resultó ser nunca un sentido bien desarrollado, éste siguió feliz y dedicado a su tarea sin notar en absoluto la mirada asesina que el inglés le estaba clavando, lo que a todas luces desesperaba a este último. Ese tipo era tan... tan...

Se quedó observándole de una manera más analítica, sin llegar a terminar la frase. ¿Tan qué?... No era una pregunta que se pudiera responder en palabras. Allí estaba, pintando y trabajando junto a un montón de niños, como si fuera uno más. Con los ojos llenos de ese brillo particular que siempre habían tenido cuando estaba contento, tomaba las pinturas o las tijeras según conviniese y se dedicaba concentrado a su tarea. En un momento de descuido con el pegamento y los restos, un trozo de papel rojo se le quedó pegado a la mejilla. Un niño le dio a probar de las chucherías de caramelo, azúcar y chocolate que estaba comiendo entonces; como la comida para los españoles es pura seducción, España no pudo más que aceptar. Eso sí, como tenía las manos ocupadas tuvieron que darle de comer los niños. De un momento a otro había pasado a estar completamente integrado, el muy infantil.

Inglaterra rió al verlo. Es más, se dio cuenta, de repente, de que llevaba un buen rato sonriendo. Como avergonzado para consigo mismo, deshizo el gesto y bajó el gesto con expresión de enfado, apretando sus brazos cruzados como queriendo cruzarlos incluso más. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, España le estaba mirando; al cruzarse sus miradas el moreno le saludó efusivamente. Rodó Inglaterra los ojos luchando contra una risa tonta que pugnaba por escapar de su garganta.

—_Ahhh, Espagne y tú deberíais salir juntos. Hacéis una pareja estupenda._

Esas palabras de aquel bastardo francés vinieron de repente a su cerebro, haciéndole sonrojarse. Agradeció que fuera de noche, porque prefería morir ahogado a que nadie se diese cuenta de ese detalle. ¿Por qué diablos le venían esas palabras a la cabeza precisamente ahora?

—_¿Qué tonterías dices? A ninguno nos gusta un ápice el otro._

—_Non, non, vuestras personalidades realmente casan. Él tiene ese comportamiento infantil que te hace sentir bien... ¿verdad? A ti te gusta mucho sentir que tienes alguien a quien cuidar —sentenció como si fuera una verdad absoluta, haciendo a Inglaterra abrir y cerrar la boca para quejarse sin llegar, sin embargo, a decir nada—. Y Espagne, ¡bueno! Qué decir de él... A él, de un modo u otro, le gusta cuidar de la gente de mal carácter: y admite que en eso no tienes rival... ¡No me repliques! Sabes que es verdad._

—_Ya has vuelto a perder la cabeza._

—_No, señorito: ambos os conocéis hasta el último término de lo que se puede conocer a nadie. Hasta el último defecto. Ahora sólo os queda encontraros cosas buenas, que si uno busca bien puede que incluso tengáis alguna._

—_¡Cállate, idiota!_

—_Además... a ti siempre te ha gustado España, ¿no?_

Su rostro se volvió de color rojo intenso con ese recuerdo. En su momento se puso como una fiera y le lanzó hasta una silla a Francia, parecía mentira que le siguiera dando vergüenza. La verdad... La verdad era que ese pensamiento, una vez mencionado en voz alta, no había desaparecido de su mente. ¿Qué clase de idea loca era aquella? Y acaso... ¿acaso podría él tener a alguien como España como pareja?

—¡Inglaterra!

—¡Coño qué susto! ¡Pero no aparezcas así de repente de la nada, imbécil! —se enfadó arreándole un tortazo, suma del sobresalto y la vergüenza.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué me pegas? —preguntó con tono lastimero llevándose la mano a la mejilla dañada.

—Porque... ¡Porque eres idiota! ¿Que acaso te parece normal tenerme aquí veinte minutos esperando a que termines de hacer chiquilladas? Adem-...

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Toma!

—¡No me interrumpas! ... ¿Eh?

—La he hecho para ti, ahí en el taller. Es un clavel de papel. Me hubiese gustado hacerte una rosa, pero el muchacho que estaba conmigo necesitaba ayuda para hacerle un regalo a una chica y no me ha dado tiempo.

—¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?

—Bueno hombre, qué se yo, le gustará o algo...

—¡Eso no, memo! ¡Que a qué viene el regalo! —preguntó. Si es que a este tipo había que dárselo todo mascado ya.

—¡Ah, eso! Pues, bueno... para agradecerte.

—¿Agradecerme? ¿El qué?... ¿He hecho algo por ti? —preguntó espantado llevándose la mano al corazón. Aquello hubiera sido trágico.

—¡Lelo! —rió con ganas— Te lo regalo porque gracias a ti me lo estoy pasando muy bien. Aunque nos hemos perdido y estamos por aquí vagando solos, esta noche está siendo divertida. La verdad, lo de la caseta de tiro ha sido estupendo, y cuando has descubierto que el feriante hacía trampa también me lo he pasado de vicio. ¡Y el pedazo de peluche que has conseguido a cambio! —volvió a reír recordando el enojo del rubio—¿Sabes, Inglaterra? Me alegro de que nos hayamos perdido.

—… Idiota.

Como respuesta a eso sólo obtuvo una amplia y alegre sonrisa. España le tomó de la mano y dio media vuelta, en busca de más diversión.

—¡Bueno, a pasarlo bien!

—¡Espera!

—¿Sí?

—... Ven aquí, anda, que tienes toda la cara manchada.

Sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo, Inglaterra limpió con cuidado todos los alrededores de la boca de España, acercándose a fin de comprobar que no se dejaba una miaja de suciedad en su acompañante. Sintió el aliento del moreno en la cara, y por primera vez esto le hizo estremecer. ¡¿Por qué no era capaz de mantener la calma?! ¡Se sentía estúpido! !Ahí preocupado porque no podía dejar de pensar en esos lab-...!

Los ojos como platos.

Las manos de España agarrando las suyas.

¿Los labios de España? Ah, sí. No sabía cómo, pero... pegados a los suyos.

—Gracias, Arthur —sonrió—. ¿Vamos?

—Eh, ah... sí.

No sabía cómo había empezado ese beso ni cuándo había terminado. ¿Cuándo se habían separado? Porque esa sensación extraña en la tripa no se había ido. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¡Tan repentino! Y sin explicación alguna... Pero bueno, mejor no preguntar. Si él no preguntaba el porqué del beso, tampoco tendría por qué admitir que... joder, pues, eso. Y tampoco tendría que pensar cómo coño preguntarlo.

Iban tomados de la mano; uno caminando por delante, otro por detrás. Había mucha gente. España guiaba a Inglaterra en busca de algo interesante donde pararse a divertir, o eso fingía hacer. En realidad caminaba relajadamente, como si no quisiese ir a ningún sitio, la verdad. Había tanta gente alrededor, tanto ruido, el calor empezaba a notarse... Inglaterra notaba sus manos sudar. Y, finalmente... perdió la cabeza.

—¡Cuánta gente, por Dios!

—España... —pronunció el inglés, bajito.

—¿Hm? ¿Me hablas? —gritó entre el gentío.

—¿Querrías... querrías salir conmigo? Ser mi pareja, y eso...

_Había mucha gente. Había tanta gente alrededor que..._

—...¿Qué? —España se puso una mano detrás del oído indicándole que no oía nada, girándose para mirar a Inglaterra a los ojos.

—... Nada.

—¿Seguro?

—Nada, nada, olvídalo.

—... Bueno, vale —aceptó el español finalmente, dedicándole una sonrisa ante la cara tan extraña que el inglés mostraba. Le pasó la mano por la cara con cariño, volvió a agarrar la mano de Inglaterra y reanudó la marcha.

Caminando por delante, España se mordió el labio; entre tanta gente, le había parecido entender que Inglaterra le pedía ser su chico. Había vuelto a preguntar antes de aceptar una idea tan loca porque lo sentía realmente inverosímil, pero entonces resultó que todo habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Quería creerlo así.

Porque, al pensar que en realidad Inglaterra podría haberse arrepentido de semejante petición, algo le oprimía en el pecho.

¡Pero bueno! Seguro que habían sido imaginaciones, seguro que sí. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que definitivamente pudiese devolverles el buen humor. O el ceño fruncido, a Inglaterra.

Poco a poco fueron recuperando el ánimo natural, entre gritos y discusiones.

Poco a poco, también, lo que pudo haber sido comenzó a dejar de ser.

Y murió en sus corazones.

— ¡Mira! ¡Ahí hay un tipo disfrazado de pirata! ¡Ve a darle órdenes, seguro que es tu discípulo!—se burló.

—¡Cállate imbécil, seguro que hasta un simple pirata-payaso de feria te puede vencer, flojo!

—¡Atrévete a decirlo de nuevo!

—¡Cuando quieras!

**Palabras al Viento - Fin**

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí! La verdad es que lo veo distinto a lo que suelo escribir, pero bueeeeno, aquí anda. Con un poco de suerte, además, mi beta me hará una tira ilustrada de esto (aunque claro, tiempo al tiempo), y eso me ha puesto contenta *risas*. Sea pues, aquí me despido.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Bou.**


End file.
